


〔盾铁〕岁月如歌

by SiveryMesic



Series: 要我报之以歌 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 要我报之以歌 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842781
Kudos: 1





	〔盾铁〕岁月如歌

彼特火急火燎赶到医院病房的时候，托尼正老神在在地窝在床边的椅子里削苹果。

不规则的果皮连着大块大块的果肉一起被丢进垃圾桶中，当托尼·斯塔克一脸得意洋洋地举起双手宣布自己大功告成时，那个被他夹在两指之间的苹果已所剩无几。

所剩无几的苹果像被狗啃过一般。

彼特揉了揉额角，在床边拉了另一把椅子紧挨着托尼坐下，面无表情地注视着躺在床上的史蒂夫动作自然流畅地从托尼手中接过那个苹果，连眉头都没皱一下便一大口咬了下去。

果然，一口就咬到了果核。

托尼满脸嫌弃地瞅着史蒂夫把咬进嘴里的苹果又吐了大半出来，探身收刀的时候还有意无意地向史蒂夫晃了晃刃口。待他抽了几张纸擦干净沾满了果汁的手，重新坐回椅子里的时候，那个苹果已经三下两下地被史蒂夫解决掉了。

彼特觉得托尼从垃圾桶里苹果残骸上移动到史蒂夫眼底的目光，每一寸都写满了“你是猪吗”的质问。

他替史蒂夫不值。当然更替那个苹果不值。

“只是不小心闪了腰而已，”好像直到这个时候史蒂夫·罗杰斯才发现病房中多了一个人，于是瞬间恢复了一副美国队长般的标志性面孔，像指挥官训练他的士兵一样冲彼特严肃地点了点头。“都怪托尼小题大做才让你专门跑过来一趟。”

彼特被他的表情吓得差点站起来行了个军礼。

这简直是条件性反射产生的应激反应，好在凭借蜘蛛侠强大的意志力，彼特在最后关头控制住了自己的身体。

其实讲道理的话，史蒂夫那张沟壑纵横的脸，比之彼特记忆里年轻英俊的面孔来总是少了几分威慑力。毕竟自从彼特·帕克长大成人并成功担负起蜘蛛侠的使命与责任后，史蒂夫便很少再像小时候那样太过严格地要求于他了。

所以说史蒂夫老来突然又返璞归真的教育下一代的态度，彼特总是有些适应不了。

还没有等他想好该如何回应史蒂夫的说教，一旁的托尼已经忍不住冷哼出声。

“小题大做？”

彼特的眼皮突突直跳，就在他以为又逃不掉钢铁侠先生一顿长篇大论的嘲讽和美国队长不甘示弱的回应时，当事人却没了下文。

“托尼！你这是去哪儿？”

没了下文也许意味着会发生更糟糕的事情，彼特的眼皮跳得越发厉害，他起身伸手去拦突然发难走人的托尼，却被对方灵巧地躲开了。

谁说老人会变得反应迟钝。

彼特咬牙切齿。

离开的那个人却没有丝毫自觉，头也不回地丢下几句说辞便消失在了门后

“不就是闪了腰吗？既没瘫痪也没残废，我呆在这里干什么？”

完了，生气了。

彼特瞥了瞥床上顿时蔫了下去的美国队长，总觉得只剩二人的屋内，气氛正逐渐朝着尴尬的方向撒蹄狂奔而去。内心小小地挣扎了几秒钟之后，反应敏捷的蜘蛛侠便义正言辞地以“我去把他追回来”为由，逃难般的留下了史蒂夫一个人在房里。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯沉默地注视着两人先后离去的背影，目光中有微不可查的迷离。

这事说起来真的不怪托尼小题大做。刚从复仇者联盟的队友那里获知史蒂夫的情况时，彼特吓得差点把自己的蜘蛛面罩咬了个口。

但是这事说起来真的和托尼·斯塔克少不了牵连。

逃出病房的父子俩此刻并肩坐在医院外公园的长椅上，一人盯着蓝天白云的晴空发呆，一人看着路边草丛里的蚂蚁数数。面前路过的行人病患人来人往，时不时有人向这条长椅投以好奇与审视的目光。

“彼特……”最后先一步认输的居然是年纪更大的那个。谁说老人非得固执的不行呢，彼特腹诽，嘴上却不忘答应了他爸一声。

“你说我以后要是老了……”托尼说起这话的神情比他头顶上飘来飘去的白云还淡然，完全看不出自己总有一天会变老的觉悟。彼特再次揉了揉额角，及时打断了托尼的发言，甚至热心肠的帮他从白日梦里清醒过来，“没有以后，你现在已经够老了。”

不出所料地在话音结束后立刻签收一连串的斯塔克牌眼刀。

然后就听他一字一顿地补充说明：“我是说像史蒂夫那样的老。”

彼特好心帮他翻译道：“那叫老糊涂。”

托尼以前从来没觉察出这熊孩子的嘴皮这么利索过，不由自主便开始反思起这么多年来自己和史蒂夫的双重教育到底在哪里出了问题。

彼特还冲他眨眨眼睛，那样子看着要多无辜有多无辜，就好像刚才开口反嘲托尼的另有其人一般。

反省过一轮后托尼深信问题出在史蒂夫身上。要不是他以前对彼特太过严厉，当初那么可爱的孩子怎么会长成现在这副五行欠打的模样。

但是对话还要继续。

“彼特，要是我也老糊涂了，嚷嚷着要重新操纵铁甲，你会怎么办？”

彼特一听这话就知道自己的老父亲到底想说什么了，既然如此理所当然是不能让他得逞的。清咳两声理清思路，端正姿态摆好架势，一本正经地回答道：“你看我现在就给你做一对手甲怎么样？带掌心炮的那种，一抬手就能咻咻咻地把敌人全部揍飞。”

托尼抬起手正想大感欣慰地摸摸儿子的头发时，彼特·帕克的发言画风一转，“依我看这手甲的材质还是选毛线来得好，不仅冬天能保暖，夏季热起来的时候你讲不定就自我放弃来瞎折腾你儿子我了，多省事。”

托尼·斯塔克抬起的手没忍住，一巴掌糊上了彼特·帕克的后脑勺。

好在这不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的一巴掌。

彼特一边佯作夸张地呼痛一边漫无目的地想，不过是也没关系，自从血清的作用慢慢从史蒂夫身上褪去后，他打起人来还不定有没轻没重的托尼疼呢。

“这不是你把盾牌从美国队长纪念馆拿出来交给史蒂夫的理由！”等脑回路转回到现有的话题上，彼特严肃认真地对托尼说，“别向我打感情牌，不济事的！”

托尼恶狠狠瞪了自家儿子一眼。

“我怎么会想到那傻大个拿了盾牌后真以为自己是几十年前的小伙子呢，穿的跟小丑一样跑大街上抓坏人，结果还把自己的老腰给闪了躺进医院里。”

彼特想象了会儿那时的场景，憋着笑，肩膀一抽一抽的。末了又觉得自己这样不妥，揉了好几把脸才在托尼危险的注视中找回自我。

“不然他拿了盾牌要干什么？”彼特摩挲着光秃秃的下巴，眉梢一挑，“生火炒菜吗？”

“咳咳咳咳咳……”

托尼被自己的口水呛到了。

那厢彼特还在火上浇油地胡侃道：“要不我去给他整口锅？要铁的呢还是不锈钢？你去给它涂个漆，整成史蒂夫的盾牌模样的，指不定能敷衍他好一段时间。”

托尼直觉自己今天要给这儿子气死，白眼直翻。

“你又去哪儿？”

托尼路都没走直，气哼哼地扔下一句：“回去照顾你受伤的老父亲。”

彼特躲在后面偷笑。

“史蒂夫的盾牌呢？神盾局让我赶紧给他们送回去。”

“在家摆着呢，你自己回家拿吧。”

彼特回到布鲁克林的小公寓里时，一进门就看到那块红蓝盾牌静静地靠在墙边。

这么多年过去了，也只有它还是曾经熟悉的样子。

彼特抱着它躺进沙发里的时候，忽然而然便生出几分物是人非的感慨。

说是这盾牌确如曾经的模样不错，只是细究起来，曾经的它明明该戴在美国队长的前臂上惩凶除恶，而不是像现下这般被挂在某个纪念馆里孤零零地受来往群众的赏阅。前几日好不容易摆脱了被当做物件以供玩赏的命运，这才多久过去，又被弃于墙角无人问津。

念着自己小时候贪玩，还窝在这盾牌里睡过觉，彼特便发自内心地替它不值。

但是自己都长这么大了，想缩起身子窝在里面打个盹都办不到，一块小小的盾牌又能为他改变些什么呢。

不自觉地轻轻叹了口气，彼特把盾牌放在双膝上，往后仰进柔软的靠背里，脑子里又不知在胡思乱想些什么了。

膝头的重量对彼特·帕克来说说轻不轻说重不重，彼特想这质感大约同自己小时候坐在史蒂夫膝头咿呀学语时无甚两样。恍然间又被自己莫名其妙拿孩子与盾牌作比较的想法逗笑，彼特凝神听着挂钟走动时发出的细微声响，情不自禁又想起史蒂夫街头扬善的画面来。

不知道老头子有没有意识到这块盾牌于他而言变得比往日更重了，在失去血清的加持后，甚至可能重得有些拿不起来。但是这倒丝毫不会妨碍美国队长去坚持他所认为正确的事情。彼特掰起手指算了算日子，自从史蒂夫的记忆力开始以肉眼可见的速度衰退下去后，谁也不知道什么时候他会连自己的美国队长这个头衔都忘得一干二净。

如此想来像今天这样闹闹也好，反正世界和平的也只需要美国队长上街抓抓小偷小犯而已。哪怕事情再严重一些，托尼也不会任由他胡来。

要是记忆倒退回百年前世界大战的时候，那才叫要命了。

想到这里彼特不禁打了个哆嗦。那个时候史蒂夫的世界里还没有彼特·帕克这个养子，甚至，连托尼·斯塔克也没有。

彼特摇摇头，一手抄起膝头的盾牌，风风火火出了门就往史蒂夫的医院赶

他还从来没有考虑过这个问题，他想他应该再同托尼谈谈。

好好谈谈。

可惜他忘了托尼·斯塔克已经被自个儿的乖儿子气昏了头。斯塔克可以指着老天爷的鼻子刁难，他这辈子总共受过几个人的气？从来都只有他气别人的份！直到他遇见史蒂夫·罗杰斯这对倒霉父子！

当然这事儿也不能完全牵扯进史蒂夫的不对里，毕竟当年吵着嚷着要收养彼特的人是他自己。

所以这一切都要怪史蒂夫·罗杰斯的教育方式出了很大问题！

瞥见自家儿子又火急火燎地赶回了医院里，手上还抱着一路吸引了无数路人目光的那块该死的盾牌，托尼非常客气地用鼻子冲他问了声好。

“你们这是要干什么？”稳稳刹车在病房门前的彼特看见史蒂夫扶着腰把大包小包都收拾妥当得下一秒就可以同他挥手再见的态势，整个人都有点懵逼

多大年纪了这是，还以为自己是当年八块腹肌的猛男子随便怎么折腾躺俩小时就能活蹦乱跳吗？

质问的目光从一脸不在状况内的患者身上转移向一旁不以为然的患者家属，自以为狠狠将了儿子一军的托尼继续拿鼻子哼哼道：“又没什么大毛病，医生说回家养着别乱动就好了。”

眼看着史蒂夫马上要现场表演一番自己确实没什么大毛病，经不起折腾的彼特一下子跳起来抱着盾牌就跑楼下给这位老先生办出院手续去了。

回家养着就回家养着吧，家里总比医院方便，更何况托尼可不会拿史蒂夫的身体开玩笑。

神游天外地在各种单子上签着字，肩膀冷不防被人拍了一下，彼特险险就叫出了声，心想别又是什么惊天大反派赖在了我头上，我上有两老现下还不够人折腾的呢。

回头一看，来人居然是史蒂夫。

自从史蒂夫的精神状况出了些许的小问题后，彼特便总感觉与他单独相处时两人之间的气氛会变得异常微妙。但他总也说不出微妙在哪里，后来想想可能这就是正常家庭里儿子和父亲之间若有若无的隔阂在他俩身上体现得比较晚而已。

度过了这段时期，感情自然就变好了。

说起来这对不得了的一家三口，彼特从小便是跟托尼比较亲。一方面托尼在处理父子关系，特别是充当儿子角色的还是年幼可爱天真无辜的彼特·帕克时，总会做出一些不讲原则的事情来顺他的意，换句话说便是在大部分时候都采取着无药可救的溺爱教育模式；另一方面在先前众人的眼里总是表现出更喜欢孩子一面的史蒂夫却对彼特严格非常。诚然这对彼特来说绝不是一件坏事，特别是在他的另一位父亲不太靠谱的情况下，但是在孩子眼中留下太过深刻的严父印象，总是会在未来的某日显现出一些不良影响。

“彼特已经很懂事了。”托尼对此一直耿耿于怀，“这不代表我就可以不追究史蒂夫的过错，他是在养儿子而不是训练士兵。我以前一直希望彼特未来可以做个普通人，不用承担我们承担过的风险，我以为史蒂夫也心知肚明这一点，关于成为超级英雄要牺牲多少难能可贵的东西。但是很明显，他从小就把彼特往这上面来培养的。”

“我曾经还以为在疼爱孩子这方面史蒂夫会超过我，明明他还不会说话的时候确实是那样没错。”

后来托尼对彼特的加倍疼爱就像一种心照不宣的补偿。彼特知道在这件事上托尼与史蒂夫一直存在着分歧，事实上关于任何事这两人都可以产生分歧，就好像他们生来就是要跟对方做对头的。但是在这件事上的分歧不像其他鸡毛蒜皮的小事可以不了了之，或者像内战之类的大事靠武力解决。对孩子的教育从来都是个润物无声的过程。

“手续马上就可以办好了，你去和托尼一起等我吧。”冲史蒂夫挥了挥手，彼特回过头来继续同繁琐的流程作斗争。史蒂夫站在他身后有些踟蹰着不知所措，他又拍了拍彼特的肩膀，告诉他托尼正指挥着他新近物色的小助手处理史蒂夫的行李。

彼特听了大手一挥，抄起盾牌就攀着史蒂夫的肩膀向医院大门走去，动作间亲昵得就跟俩人是患难相交的铁哥们一样。

只是边走还边得留心观察着史蒂夫的神色，好以判断他到底知不知道现在的自己到底是谁。

拍了拍手掌下略显瘦削的肩膀，彼特想起自己无忧无虑的那个年纪也是坐过史蒂夫的肩头的。对这项孩子异常热衷的娱乐项目，反而是托尼表现出了坚决反对的态度。年幼无知的彼特还曾经对此一度无法理解，直到在成长的过程中，某天意外的发现了托尼偷偷往自己鞋子里塞增高鞋垫这件事，才叫他顿时释然了。

不是都说对每个孩子而言，小小世界最高的高度就是父亲的肩头吗？托尼也是不想限制了彼特的眼界而已，他应该理解的，应该理解的。

坐在史蒂夫的肩头揪着他的金色短发开心地大笑也许是彼特印象中为数不多，在与史蒂夫相处时留下的快乐时光。同多年前入睡时那低沉磁性的声音耐心又包含感情地同自己娓娓道来一个又一个奇妙的睡前故事般，弥足珍贵。

至于小时候同史蒂夫之间产生的一些不太愉快的事情，他现在早已不再介怀。自从彼特在成为蜘蛛侠后表现出了自己优秀的超英素质，史蒂夫对他的态度也缓和了很多，甚至隐隐有同托尼调换位置的趋势。即使彼特在行侠仗义的途中有过什么不恰当的举措，亦或犯下一些年轻人常犯的错误，滋生一些年轻人遭遇挫折时总爱滋生的迷茫困惑，史蒂夫也不再像小时候那样正颜厉色地教训他。

父亲的形象逐渐变得温和，无从想到温和的形象并没有在记忆中停留太长时间，史蒂夫又开始用那种美国队长式的目光审视自己。

也许并不是时间太短，彼特的孩子都比那块盾牌高了。

说到史蒂夫的时候，彼特总是忍不住叹气的冲动。

好在这一路父亲的目光始终柔和，彼特想了想，自认为已经做好了十足的心理准备后，终于开口劝道：“以后不要再拿着这盾牌逞能了。”说着还贴心地将盾牌交还到史蒂夫手里，“就算纽约出现了罪大恶极的反派，还有我们复仇者联盟呢。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉头，注视着手中盾牌的目光里闪过几抹叫彼特看了忍不住叹气的光。

“托尼是不是叫你把它还回去？”过了良久，他才开口问道。

彼特摇了摇头，“托尼什么也没说，但是神盾局那边让我把盾牌拿回去，我想你现在应该不会拒绝。我带它出门本来就是……”

说到这彼特咽了口唾沫，没敢抬头去看史蒂夫的表情，只直勾勾地盯着脚下的路。

“我也没想到托尼会为了我把它讨要回来。”史蒂夫说这话的时候尾音中似乎带了几许失落，彼特在自己忍不住要叹气的关口深深吸了一大口气，才听他继续说下去，“它现在在我手上也是没有什么用的，确实不如放在纪念馆里供人参观。”

彼特点头附和，“既然如此……我明天再把它拿回去吧。”

“小不点呢？”

有些惊讶地抬起头来，彼特支吾了片刻，似乎没想到史蒂夫转移话题的速度如此之快，一时竟不知道该怎样回答。他总以为史蒂夫并不如何喜欢孩子，所以除非托尼在场，两人之间几乎不会谈论起有关彼特儿子的任何事情。

“他在家呢。”彼特敷衍过后又觉得自己太过敷衍，于是生硬地补充了一句，“他好得很。”

史蒂夫投来的目光半是关切半是疑惑。

彼特看到托尼的车子已在转弯处露了个影儿，想了想，又加上了最后一句

“我今晚接他去布鲁克林。”

史蒂夫只来得及点点头，托尼的车已经停在了两人跟前。

彼特不自觉地松了一口气。

托尼看着史蒂夫手持盾牌在他面前晃悠来晃悠去便觉得扎眼，好像史蒂夫·罗杰斯是要故意这么做来找他茬一般，咬牙切齿地威胁彼特如果他还想把盾牌还回去的话最好不要等到明天。

彼特根本不吃他这一套，抱着胳膊津津有味地看着托尼有火无处发的表情

偏偏史蒂夫不解风情也就算了，还要在这时候落井下石地挑起话题，问起彼特今天他在大街上制服的那俩歹徒送交神盾局了没有。

彼特立马答道就他俩那级别的够不上送神盾局，往哪警察局里送送就完事了。

托尼·斯塔克觉得史蒂夫·罗杰斯这样的行为就是赤裸裸地在挑战他的尊严，回到家后二话没说就把房门甩在了完全不知道发生了什么的史蒂夫脸上。

彼特看着史蒂夫委屈巴巴坐在沙发里的样子简直怀疑自己是不是得了老花

美国队长你吃瘪就吃得这样心服口服一点儿反抗都不做吗！

一边内心咆哮一边挠着房门的彼特被托尼拎着后衣领扔进了卧室里。

把委屈巴巴的史蒂夫一个人晾在客厅里吹风。

“我要是还有掌心炮就对着那木头脑袋轰下去！”钢铁侠如是说。蜘蛛侠跟在后面连声应诺，“我今个儿回去立马就跟您织手套去，到时候您想怎么轰就怎么轰。”

钢铁侠又是一巴掌糊在蜘蛛侠的后脑勺上，后者不仅不知道疼还非常不要脸地揉着脑袋傻笑。

“你不是说去还盾牌吗，怎么又跑医院来了？”

这才想起来自己伟大使命的彼特一拍巴掌，一看到史蒂夫的脸就给他懵得差点连正事都忘了，这回立马凑到托尼耳边叽里呱啦说了半晌才把自己的担心解释得清楚。

末尾还表达了他对父亲们伟大爱情的敬意，“他要是把你忘了可怎么办？

托尼刚想说些什么，彼特又自顾自接口道：“别担心，就算史蒂夫忘了你你还有你儿子。”

这话说得托尼又手痒了。

大概这几天是想把小时候彼特从他手里欠过的揍都补回来。

做儿子的缩了缩脖子，一副可怜兮兮的样子，看得托尼又是手痒又是心软，只能暗地里恼怒自己简直被这臭小子吃得死死的。

“你真不怕他就这样忘了你然后你就成孤家寡人了？”彼特不怕死地发问

总感觉语气中八卦的成分要比关心大那么一点点。

“他忘记过你吗？”

这回托尼真是用看傻子的目光瞪着彼特，看得他一阵一阵的心虚，连做父亲的为何如此发问都没能回味过来，不太确定地回答道，“那个……那时候，我不是已经成你俩的儿子了么，他做什么要忘掉我？”

问出这话的时候彼特才觉出了哪里不对。托尼就算胡子白了头发白了也还总有点当年的样子，想必史蒂夫总不至于连自己的伴侣都认不出来。那个时候的彼特确是实实在在的小娃娃，跟现在的模样就算轮廓上还有些相像之处吧，但叫多年前的史蒂夫来看，总不会一眼就认出他是谁。

这么一想，彼特突然就有点感动。

自己这儿子还是没有白当的。

以后还是少跟两位老人家开不正经的玩笑好了。

“史蒂夫是不会忘记美国队长的。”托尼便如此笃定，“他是有点老年痴呆，又不是失了智。”

提及了那个几乎被视为避讳的单词，两人都不约而同地沉默了下去。

从前的日子里从来没有想过的事情，即使得知血清的效力在随着岁月的流逝而逐渐消失，众人也只是以为这对史蒂夫来说不过是个退休的信号而已。

对于这些半辈子都做惯了超级英雄的人而言，普通人到底意味着什么，从来没有过清晰的概念。

“如果你仔细看过史蒂夫的眼睛的话，”压抑的沉默里托尼又突然开口说话，“便知道他从来没有变过。”

那一刻彼特不知道史蒂夫的眼睛应该是什么样子，他只能看着托尼的眼睛，他才发现，这位记忆里一直璀璨夺目的传奇人物，是真的已垂垂老矣。

他是这个世界上最了解史蒂夫的人，他所说的话，一定不会有错。

绝不会忘记美国队长啊。彼特扪心自问，如果有一天他也老糊涂了，他也绝不会忘记蜘蛛侠。

就在这时两人耳边都传来一阵清晰有力的敲门声，接着史蒂夫·罗杰斯苍老却不减威严的声音从门的另一端传来。

“托尼，你躲在里面干什么？复仇者联盟需要我们。”

彼特打开房门看到史蒂夫·罗杰斯手持盾牌腰背笔直站姿一丝不苟，微皱的眉峰和坚毅的目光叫人看了忍不住心底打颤时，推说自己赶着回家接小不点来看望两位长辈，慌不择路地逃了。

两口子的事情，还是要留给两口子去解决。

是托尼自己说的，史蒂夫从来都没有变过。

等彼特回来的时候史蒂夫好像已经缓了过来，小不点一看见他便满脸兴奋地大叫着冲进去扑进他的怀里，而托尼则坐在餐桌前看似百无聊赖实则吃味非常地指挥着他的机械手军团制作充满实验室味道的丰盛晚餐。

“像我这样的天才就不会有史蒂夫那样的烦恼。”彼特没来由想起托尼的这句自我安慰来。

看来老了以后更要勤动脑。

靠进沙发里的彼特一边漫无目的的胡思乱想着一边放松下今天一天到处奔波劳累的身体。

从听闻史蒂夫上街抓人开始就不断受到惊吓的神经也得以一并放松下来。

史蒂夫抱着小不点坐到他身边。电视里正放着无聊的新闻节目，想来就是史蒂夫的口味，却难以讨到小孩子的欢心。小不点扭来扭去地滴溜着一双大眼睛在房子里寻觅着好玩的事物，倒是没有多费功夫便确定了自己的目标。

“这就是史蒂夫的盾牌！”

小男孩扯着嗓子的叫唤立马吸引了三位大人的注意。彼特侧目过去看着自家儿子被史蒂夫牵着找来盾牌玩的身影，隐约间就好像看到了年幼时的自己。

能把美国队长的盾牌当摇篮睡的人，全世界也找不出第二个了。

“比爸爸的蜘蛛网酷多了！”

果然是亲儿子，拆起当爹的台来完全不知道手软。

彼特满脸黑线，托尼却坐在稍远处笑得眉飞色舞。

还不忘对着天真懵懂的小孩开大招：“你要是见过我的铁甲就不会觉得这些个盾牌什么的很酷了，小不点，我那是可以飞上天的。”

彼特敏锐地扫了托尼一眼，你可别哪天心血来潮为了哄孙儿开心真给我整套盔甲出来带他飞上天去。

托尼视如不见，继续八分真两分假地朝小不点吹嘘着自家铁甲的厉害之处

在托尼的带领下这三位超级英雄搞得就跟卖玩具的推销员一样。

“爸爸带我去看过。”男孩把美国队长的盾牌当成套圈一般在地板上滚着玩，玩得咯咯直笑。“看过美国队长的盾牌还有钢铁侠的盔甲！”

当着老人家的面被亲儿子揭了老底的彼特突然有些不好意思地咳嗽了两声，刻意忽视掉托尼为老不尊的戏谑目光，转而看向正弯下腰来帮小不点把歪倒的盾牌重新扶正的史蒂夫。

自从发病以来，总是有些闷闷不乐的人此刻连眼角的皱纹都笑开了。彼特看着都觉得恍惚，小时候的史蒂夫就跟今天站在房门外一副时刻准备着出门打仗的人一般，神情严肃地叫人发怵。至于严肃之余的其他模样都已被长久以来的记忆冲得淡了，长大后的笑容却好似总带着淡淡的欣慰在里面，说道起来也与此刻看着孩童玩耍时纯粹的笑有所不同。

托尼以前还安慰他来着，“反正史蒂夫笑起来的样子也蛮傻的，没啥好看，没啥好看。”

说到底，托尼这个人就是不适合安慰人这项差事的。

但倘若仔细想想，又觉得史蒂夫这副神情隐约中有些模糊的熟悉感。

思绪好不容易回过神来，不知道什么时候小不点已经不满足滚盾牌给他带来的乐趣了，在史蒂夫的帮助下他也像模像样的把盾牌别在手臂上吃力地举了起来，托尼捂着肚子笑得不像话。

“我以后也要成为超级英雄！”

“像史蒂夫这样的！”

彼特听了倍感欣慰，大致每个男孩小时候都做过类似的梦吧。

就像他小时候，好像也是这般被史蒂夫半扶半抱着，傻乎乎地举着盾牌说一些无忌童言。

谁会想到童言就成真了呢？

只是不记得那个时候，史蒂夫看着自己的神情是否也像现在这般温柔。

想到这里的时候眼神便不由自主地朝他那位颇为严格的父亲看去。

史蒂夫也恰在这时抬起头来，不知是否刻意地寻向彼特的方向，亦或只是偶然，竟叫二人的目光在半空中交汇了片刻。

彼特看见史蒂夫微微红了脸，有些心虚地移开了自己的视线，重新看向臂弯里顶着一张红扑扑小脸蛋正玩得欢心的孩子。

慈祥的目光带着淡淡的怀念。

又是那么的认真，认真到不像是只视之为一个孩童的玩笑的地步。

“彼特那个时候，也是这么说的。”史蒂夫说这话时先是带了些许不太确定的语气，后来就像为了说服自己一般，又倔强地加上一句肯定，“我还记得。”

疾病已经从史蒂夫的记忆里抽走了很多东西。

多到要在人群里拍一拍孩子的肩膀，才能肯定地对他说话。

彼特就那么望了这一老一小好一会儿，视线在这过程中也逐渐不太清晰起来，模糊到一时也分不清他凝望的人到底是现实中的爷孙还是已经寡淡在记忆里的父子。

有那么一刻他甚至有些羡慕史蒂夫。

活在过去里，连同一些快要忘掉的东西也变得印象深刻起来，不会如此琢磨不清。

只是彼特可能永远也不会知道，有些记忆在史蒂夫的脑海里从来就没有褪色过。

就像在那孩子大笑着冲向自己时，无论腰腿有伤亦或年迈无力都要将他稳稳接住一样。

彼特轻轻叹了口气，收回视线，复又看向另外一人。

托尼鲜少有如此安静得好像失了斯塔克作风的时候。彼特看见他就如此安静地注视着史蒂夫，双眸的眼底还依稀可见年轻时睿智的光。

机械手不小心将餐盘砸在餐桌上的声音打断了这一切，将屋檐下同时沉浸在不同岁月里的人一齐拉回了现实中来。

“也许我不该将盾牌还回去。”彼特坐到托尼身边时压低了声音对他说。出乎意料的是托尼只摆了摆手，“得了吧，我可不想看他天天追歹徒追到闪了腰。”

“我可架不住他天天折腾。”

“更何况，你看史蒂夫的样子，现在的他根本不需要那块盾牌。”

彼特便不再说些什么。

或许托尼一直都是对的，史蒂夫从来没有改变过。

哪怕是注视着年幼彼特和注视着小不点时的眼神，都那么的如出一辙。彼特甚至忍不住想到，如果史蒂夫一直都在的话，说不定小不点也会实现自己的梦想，成为下一个超级英雄，对吧？

只是不必再用那样严格的方法。这回不仅有史蒂夫在，还有托尼，还有彼特。

是否有时候史蒂夫也曾后悔过，暗恼自己非要同一个孩子较真，也许彼特自己都已忘了当初那句不经意间只作玩笑的誓言。

但是他一直没有改变过，固执到满头白发力不从心的时候还要替这世界操心呢。

能用那样的目光安静凝望一个人，托尼说的话一定不会出错。

窗外的夜色温柔。

END


End file.
